To The Future
by RisingQueen2
Summary: After his training was complete the night has finally come. d'Artagnan was finally going to fully sleep with Porthos. Final part of Devotion, BDSM and Modern AU.


**To The Future**

 **The Musketeers**

 **After his training was complete the night has finally come. d'Artagnan was finally going to fully sleep with Porthos.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: collar, subspace, butt plug, double penetration,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

"Home sweet home." Aramis sighed as he flopped back onto their bed in the master bedroom of their house. Athos and Porthos were just finishing putting their clothes away while d'Artagnan was in the shower.

"We only went out to town, we didn't go back to France yet." Porthos flopped onto the bed next to Aramis to kiss him sweetly on his lips.

"Don't remind me, I'm just glad we got another few weeks here, thank you Treville!" Aramis muttered as he straddled Porthos' waist, grinding down against him with a smirk as Athos sneaked out to join d'Artagnan in the en suite.

"I rather you not bring Treville up when you're in bed with us." Porthos groped at Aramis' firm rear end making the man on top of him groan.

"My apologies." Aramis smirked as he shed his top and let out a wanton groan when Porthos tugged at his nipple rings gently.

"Don't get too excited, we have a surprise for you." Aramis leaned down to kiss at Porthos' neck.

A surprise eh?" Porthos rumbled in interest, his cock hardening underneath Aramis' crotch.

"You might have to wear this though." Aramis leaned up, a cock ring now dangling from his fingers as he wiggled his eyebrows at the larger man.

"Is that really necessary?" Porthos raised an eyebrow as he never liked cock rings and his lover's knew this.

"It will be." Athos said sounding smug as he and d'Artagnan re-entered their room. d'Artagnan was stark naked, the ends of his long hair still dripping from his shower. Porthos' drank in the sight of their collar settled perfectly around his throat and the cock ring around his half hard erection.

"See we've been training d'Artagnan like Athos trained me, but we have one last thing to do before he's fully ready." Aramis nipped at Porthos' ear as understanding crossed his face.

"He is going to take both of us at the same time." Athos said as he helped d'Artagnan onto the bed by their sides, brushing his fingers through his long hair.

"Then you get to finally get to be inside of him." Aramis finished the thought and Porthos let out a groan at those words.

"Are you ready love?" Athos asked d'Artagnan concerned as he palmed the younger man's cheek.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan nuzzled the hand against his cheek lovingly.

"You get to watch for now Porthos with this on." Aramis rolled the ring onto Porthos' cock once the two men tugged off their remaining clothing while Athos kissed d'Artagnan intensely, fingers toying with the large plug that was inside of him.

Porthos huffed quietly but moved to settle against the pillows at the head of the bed and got comfortable to watch as Aramis and Athos sandwiched d'Artagnan who they were slowly taking apart just with their mouths and hands.

"Go see Porthos while we get ready for you love." Athos patted d'Artagnan's ass giving him a look. d'Artagnan hummed his agreement before crawling over to straddle Porthos.

"Come here you." Porthos rumbled as he tugged d'Artagnan into a passionate kiss, large hands groping and fondling every inch of skin he could reach as d'Artagnan tangled his fingers in the larger man's curly hair pressing their bodies closer together.

Porthos was sucking and biting at d'Artagnan's neck, knowing their sub loved it when they left claiming marks behind. Groans from his other lover's made Porthos peer over d'Artagnan's shoulder to see what they had been up to while he had been enjoying having their sub perched on his lap.

Athos and Aramis had their hands wrapped around the others erections, slathering lube as they went. Their lips were locked together as their legs tangled together as they work the other until they were slick and hard.

"Excited love?" Porthos chuckled as he noticed the way d'Artagnan was wiggling on his lap, his cock heavy and hard now as he grinded against the larger man.

"I've been waiting forever for this." d'Artagnan whined before Athos wrapped his arms around d'Artagnan from behind to kiss at his neck just under the collar.

"Then we won't make you wait any longer." Athos promised as Porthos released d'Artagnan and watched as his other two lovers tugged the younger one over to the other side of the bed. d'Artagnan ended up straddling Aramis' lap, his hands using Aramis' chest for balance as he gazed down at the Aramis with dark eyes.

"Ease." Aramis commented as d'Artagnan sunk down on Aramis cock with no delay or resistance thanks to the anal training they had put him through. d'Artagnan tossed his head back to rest against Athos' shoulder as he scrambled at the man's strong arm. Athos stroking through d'Artagnan's hair just watching intently at the pleasure that was crossing the younger man's face as Aramis' cock pressed deeper into him.

"So good." d'Artagnan moaned as he kissed Athos palm when the man cupped his cheek. Porthos couldn't help but stroke himself even through the cock ring was preventing him from getting any real pleasure. Porthos groaned at the sight of Athos pressing his finger into d'Artagnan who let out a choked moan as his eyes fluttered at the new stretch as Athos added a second finger knowing d'Artagnan could take it.

d'Artagnan leaned forward, panting heavily as his hands slid off of Aramis chest to grip at the bed sheets below them. Aramis gripped d'Artagnan's hips tightly as he mouthed down d'Artagnan's neck in a distracting way before Athos tugged his fingers out and added more lube to his aching erection.

"Are you ready d'Artagnan?" Athos asked as he guided the head of his cock to d'Artagnan's already full hole, resting there until he got the go ahead from their sub.

"Yes, yes, yes!" d'Artagnan gasped out sounding eager. Athos laced one of his hands with Aramis that was on d'Artagnan's hip. He used his other hand to steady his cock as he pressed into d'Artagnan's tight hole, easing into him alongside of Aramis. All three men moaned helplessly at the sensations and Porthos swallowed hard as his cock jumped at the way they were all pressed together and the clear line of sight of his fellow Dom's cocks disappearing into their beautiful sub's body.

"So tight." Athos grunted as he dropped his forehead down between d'Artagnan's shoulder blades. d'Artagnan's arms were shaking under the pressure of feeling so stretched and so completely full in a way the plugs hadn't been able to do. The feeling of having two of his Dom's inside of him at the same time was overwhelming in all the best possible ways.

"Breathe love, we've got you." Aramis crooned as he tightened his grip on d'Artagnan's hips while Athos slowly started to move, the drag of his cock made both Aramis and d'Artagnan keen. Athos started off slow but soon he was thrusting in and out of d'Artagnan's now very loose hole sending d'Artagnan sprawling onto Aramis chest as his arms gave out.

Aramis moaned into d'Artagnan's dark hair as Athos drove them both crazy with each snap of his hips. Porthos couldn't look away from his lovers and he had to fight to stop himself from going over to join them.

"I think he's ready now, what do you think Aramis?" Athos purred as he looked over d'Artagnan's shoulder and smirked at the hazy look on Aramis face.

"Oh I think he is, I can't wait to see you with Porthos love." Aramis stroked d'Artagnan's hair, tugging on it lightly getting a whine.

Athos slowly withdrew from d'Artagnan and Aramis and helped d'Artagnan off of Aramis lap, gently rubbing at d'Artagnan's well stretched hole that was clenching desperately around the suddenly emptiness.

"Sirs." d'Artagnan let out a soft whining noise at the way he suddenly felt so empty.

"Sshh, we've got you darling." Aramis crooned as Athos tugged Porthos over by the hand.

"Go on then Porthos, he's more than ready for you." Athos encouraged as he slicked the man's cock up with some lube as Aramis helped d'Artagnan move up onto his knees as d'Artagnan looked up at Porthos through his eyelashes.

"Where do you want me Sir?" d'Artagnan asked in a low, sensual tone. Athos gently rolled the cock ring off of Porthos who let out a pleased noise as the tight pressure disappeared.

"I want to see your face darling, I have time to pound you into the mattress later on. Tonight I want you to ride me." Porthos tilted d'Artagnan's head up so their eyes could lock.

"Oh yes Sir." d'Artagnan moaned at the mere thought of Porthos pounding him hard into the bed but the fact he was going to finally get to have Porthos inside of him was overpowering.

Porthos smiled as he settled against the headboard of their bed and d'Artagnan eagerly straddled the larger man and leaned down for a kiss. Porthos responded with passion, hands moving over d'Artagnan's lithe body before he eased two of his fingers into d'Artagnan's hole. It was wet, loose and wide letting his fingers enter d'Artagnan easily making their sub moan into the kiss.

"Are you ready d'Artagnan?" Porthos asked when they broke their kiss apart.

"I've been waiting for so long, please I need you inside of me." d'Artagnan begged as he grinded down on Porthos fingers.

"You heard our lovely boy." Aramis chuckled at d'Artagnan's impatience but he knew he was the exact same way when he finally could get Porthos to fuck him.

Porthos easily lifted d'Artagnan up getting another groan and a twitch of d'Artagnan's bound cock. Porthos just grinned and lowered d'Artagnan down, letting the head of his cock sink into the other man's prepared hole. d'Artagnan let out a choked noise that escalated into a full out groan that sounded like nothing but pure sin as Porthos' full length sunk into him. d'Artagnan was gasping for air at the way Porthos filled him just as much as both Athos and Aramis' cock's did minutes before. Porthos wasn't fairing much better, even after seeing d'Artagnan getting double-teamed by their lover's he didn't understand how d'Artagnan was still so tight around his cock. d'Artagnan let himself relaxed forward against Porthos chest, resting his face in the crook of the larger man's neck as he adjusted to the way Porthos felt inside of him.

"I've got you." Porthos promised as he held d'Artagnan close, arms wrapping around the other man's waist just grounding him.

"We've all got you." Athos ran his hand down d'Artagnan's back soothingly while Aramis tugged lightly at their sub's collar. d'Artagnan hummed happily as he slowly rolled his hips making them both moan happily. d'Artagnan pushed himself up right and started to slowly lift and lower his hips, letting Porthos' cock slide in and out of him.

"You're doing so well love, so well." Porthos peppered d'Artagnan's chest with kisses as he held onto d'Artagnan letting him move at his own pace. The tight, wet heat surrounding his cock was making it very hard for Porthos to keep from pounding up into d'Artagnan and making them both come so hard they see stars.

"More Sir, please give me more!" d'Artagnan begged making the choice for them as he started to bounce up and down on Porthos, faster than before but it wasn't enough for him.

"Anything you want." Porthos promised as he tightened his grip on d'Artagnan's hips and used his strength to take control of the speed and the pace. d'Artagnan reached behind him blindly for Athos and Aramis both of whom laced their fingers together to give him another grounding point.

It was very much needed as when Porthos set a faster, harder pace of just thrusting up into d'Artagnan the longhaired man lost all sense of what was happening. All he could focus on was the way Porthos felt inside of him, he was so big and it was literally making his mind melt as a string of pleasure filled noises fell from his lips as he was bounced up and down on Porthos lap.

When long fingers removed his cock ring from his aching erection it was the final push d'Artagnan needed and everything faded into black as a scream of pleasure was pulled from his throat. Everything from there went hazy and sort of out of focus as d'Artagnan floated through his subspace happily.

When he finally came back to himself he was sprawled over Porthos' chest, Aramis spooning him from behind just stroking his hair and neck in a soothing motion while Athos was sitting up on the other side of Porthos with his fingers tangled in Porthos' curls. d'Artagnan felt a blush work up on his cheeks when he felt Porthos' cum trickling down his thighs and his own release on his stomach.

"Hi." d'Artagnan whispered and he knew he had his Dom's attention in an instant.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Porthos asked looking down at him with a kind yet worried look on his face. d'Artagnan leaned up and pecked Porthos lips before giving him a dopey grin.

"That was amazing, but you all will have to take turns carrying me around because I think you broke me." d'Artagnan joked getting soft chuckles in response.

"I'm sure we'll manage just fine love." Aramis promised as he nuzzled the back of d'Artagnan's neck, pressing a kiss to the skin below the leather collar.

"Good, now I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep. Wake me when dinner is ready." d'Artagnan snuggled down against Porthos, very glad for the sheet that had been pulled up over their bodies.

"Rest d'Artagnan, you've more than earned it." Athos promised and d'Artagnan hummed contented as he buried his face further against Porthos chest and let his exhaustion take over and he slipped into a well deserved slumber with his Dom's carefully watching over him feeling safer than he ever had before.


End file.
